


Let me feel your lips, let me touch your heart

by ohCaptain (AngryPirateHusbands)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/ohCaptain





	Let me feel your lips, let me touch your heart

James’ fingers fidgeted with the same restlessness that was currently wrecking havoc through his mind. At the very least he was granted some reprieve, for the nervous tick was concealed by the way his hands were clasped behind his back. It was the trained stance of any proper naval lieutenant, but more than that it allowed him to hide any evidence of his uncertainty. The mask that rested upon his face day in and day out was a practiced one, and was far easier to master than the unruly twitch of his fingers. Even so, he was certain that both Thomas and Miranda could see straight through it. They always could. And despite the months that had passed, despite the unwavering ties of friendship and trust he had formed with the Hamiltons, the way Thomas was peering over at him now was more than enough to send butterflies fluttering throughout his stomach. The weight of those blue eyes made him feel raw and vulnerable in a way he freared he would never grow accustomed to.

Several days had flitted by since that night he had joined Thomas and Miranda at their dinner table alongside Alfred Hamilton. Since he had brazenly requested the pompous lord leave his own home --or rather, ordered him to. Since Thomas had risen from his seat, regarding him with such a tender expression not unlike the one he wore now, and brought to light a piece of himself he had never known was missing. The moment those soft lips touched against his own everything seemed to fall into place. The darkness that had stolen deep within his chest was illuminated as memories of suppressed thoughts and urges from his youth came rushing forward, suddenly and without abandon. Only now they weren’t met with reproach and disdain. Instead they were greeted by the gentle press of that hand against his cheek, by the slide of those lips against his own with an ease that begged the question of if they had belonged there all along.

Despite his better judgement, James had allowed himself to revel in the experience. To commit the curve of his mouth and the press of his tongue, even the taste of his lips, to memory. Although the kiss had surely lasted only a few moments it had felt much longer than that. It was as though he could feel the earth itself shift beneath his feet. Even after their lips inevitably parted, Thomas sought to preserve the intimacy that had bridged that last bit of distance between them. His hand remained against James' cheek, his thumb stroking over the faint stubble there as he traced along his jaw.

When James stammered out the truth of his affair with Miranda mere seconds later, it had been met with a breathless laugh. Thomas told him that he had known about it from the very beginning. Not only that, but that he had encouraged it. Though he couldn’t quite remember the exact words that were said, nor how late into the evening they had talked --for his mind was in such a frenzy--, the brunt of it was this: They each felt a keen pull towards him. Emotionally and intellectually, yes, but something of a strong physical nature as well. They desired him in every way and, should he feel the same, they were prepared to open themselves and their household to him. If not, if this was not something James wished to pursue, they would never speak of it again. They would continue to pursue their goal of attempting to recover a failing Nassau, he and Miranda could continue their affair, and all would be as it was before.

The most James could do was offer his intent to think on it. At the moment it was all he had been able to provide. This, everything... It was all too much. Yet now here he stood before Thomas in his study and, based on the way he looked at him now, the answer was clearly written across his face.

Miranda had excused herself not moments ago with that kind and knowing smile upon her lips, graceful as always as she moved passed. James must have cast her quite the pathetic and pleading look, for she patted his hand gently and told them both she would call for dinner be prepared later than usual. She then offered a wink, one that likened her more to a mischievous cherub than a lady, before slipping out the door.

“James.”

The use of his given name alone was enough to send a flush of heat running down his neck. Though James was grateful for the military uniform that concealed the majority of it, there was little he could do to hide the warmth that reddened the tips of his ears. Still, his eyes flicked upwards.

“You’ve never been with a man before, have you?”

It appeared as though Thomas was prepared to be just as straightforward and brazen in his manner of speaking as always. James could only clear his throat. He was about to ask in what context he was referring to when he paused. It didn’t much matter, as the answer would be a resounding “no” regardless.

“No, my lo–” James stopped short, taking the opportunity to draw a steadying breath and correct himself. “No.”

Thomas lounged back in his chair, his thumb ghosting over his lower lip as he regarded him closely. “How did it feel,” he continued to ask after a moment, “when I kissed you that night?”

James swallowed down the lump that was quickly developing in his throat. The moment his head dipped downward, however, that gentle timbre lilted through the room once more.

“James.”

Immediately those green eyes raised once more. James could feel the heat pooling in his gut, slow and steady. How was it the man could reduce him to such a state with the mere utterance of his name? How could he feel that gaze, so calm and gentle, with the weight of a physical touch? One that not only seared his skin, but all but burned a hole in his chest so that he could grip his heart in his very hands?

“Warm,” James managed to answer after a brief pause, considering. “Soft…”

The response was apparently not the one Thomas had sought. Even so, a smile lifted at the corner of his mouth. “No,” he corrected him. “How did it _feel_?”

_Oh._

Despite himself James had to take another moment to gather his thoughts. The way his hands were wringing behind his back did very little to assuage the turbulent seas that had become of his mind. Eventually, however, he finally managed to regain control over his useless tongue. “It felt… right,” he murmured honestly. The vulnerability that existed within his tone made his voice sound foreign even to himself. “But isn’t it…?” He trailed off then, not wanting to admit it aloud.

Thomas, perceptive as ever, gave a slight nod of his head. “You may say it.”

Again, James swallowed. “Isn’t it shameful?” he dared to ask. “You and I… We’re both men. We’re not supposed to do… this. It’s unnatural. Surely, this is unnatural. Wrong, even.”

“And who is it that decided this?” Thomas inquired. “The selfish and deceitful lords that lounge at the height of society? The very same men that preach of righteousness and virtue from their ivory pillars, while simultaneously betraying their spouse's trust with one mistress after another?”

James couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. “I see your point, but–”

“Shouldn’t happiness, genuine happiness, be allowed in all its forms?” Thomas continued. “I love Miranda dearly, and she loves me. We are partners in every capacity. Why is it that we should not share our affections with another?”

James’ tongue reached out to wet his lips. He wasn’t quite certain how to answer.

“When you were indulging in your affair with Miranda, how did it feel? When you kissed her, when you held her?”

“It felt… normal,” James offered after a minute hesitation. There was no doubt that he had derived some gratification from the touch of her lips, from the swell of her breasts beneath his hands. Physically, it had been quite pleasant. The warmth of her body, the silken quality of her skin. Emotionally it had felt… He wasn’t quite sure how to articulate it. Not distant, not hollow, but… something else. Like he was merely playing a part, acting out a role. What he had done had been more for her pleasure than his own, yet in its own way it had felt right. As though he were finally accepting the role society deemed appropriate for him. But when Thomas had kissed him… God, how that mere act alone had made his blood sing.

By now Thomas had risen from behind his desk and was making his way towards him. James straightened his posture, if only out of habit, only to waver when the lord was once again standing before him. The way those eyes bore into him would be enough to bring even the most hardened men to their knees. To him, however, such a disarming gaze was not threatening. Though it certainly pried away the last remaining remnants of his mask, it was also kind, curious, and void of judgement. The look was strangely soothing in a way that was only matched by the hand that once again moved to grasp his chin.

Though James found his pulse pounding, he didn’t shrink away from that touch as he had done before. Instead he held fast, his own eyes searching over Thomas’ expression as those eyes dropped lower to rest on his lips, if only for a moment. “Say that you don’t want this, James,” Thomas asked of him. “Tell me that this is wrong, that the way your heart is beating so fast is not from desire, and that will be the end of this.” As Thomas spoke his thumb trailed lower to trace over his pulse, the lightness of his fingers only causing it to further increase its pace.

“I want this.” The words fell from James’ tongue with an ease he never could have anticipated. They left him without volition or even conscious thought. They just _were_. And Thomas smiled. He saw it alight his face not unlike the morning sun, felt it in the upward curl of his lips as they pressed against his own. He wanted this. As frightening and uncharted as these waters were, _he wanted this_.

The next time they parted it was only to draw breath before falling back into one another. Thomas cradled the side of his face, the press of his palm light as the other hand moved back to tangle in his hair. He massaged the base of his scalp, the caress of his fingers gentling him, softening him like clay. James all but melted into it. He allowed himself to shift forward, to clutch at the front of Thomas' cravat as he tilted his head upwards. When that tongue traced along the seam of his mouth in silent askance his lips parted, opening up to him without hesitation.

While James and Miranda had indulged in such displays of affection themselves, just as his first kiss with Thomas several nights before, this one set itself apart in its entirety. Here there was nothing but tenderness and intimacy. A sense of longing that had been pushed to the wayside in lieu of respect and even caution. Thomas was a man bold in both his ideals and his manner of speaking. He was not one to shy away from challenging those around him time and time again, himself included. But here, now, James realized just how weary Thomas was of pushing him beyond his boundaries. Thomas recognized the unease that caused his gaze to lower to the ground, the shame. The inner conflict that stemmed from what he had been taught as sinful his entire life, only to finally be told that he wasn't alone. That it was _okay._ And as Thomas held him with such reverence James realized that, more than anything else, he  _understood_ it.

Thomas tilted his chin, coaxing him closer as their languid kisses began to meld into something far more heated. James felt it as Thomas licked into his mouth, as their tongues pressed and intertwined in a delicate dance for dominance. A burning heat coursed through his veins as those fingers tightened in his hair, a fire all but igniting when Thomas caught his lower lip between his teeth. The slight sting of it made him gasp, something that Thomas swiftly took advantage of. He delved even deeper, the press of that mouth against his own only fueling the flames that raged within him. The warmth of his lips, his hands... It was all-consuming, and James reveled in it.

James' eyes had long since fallen shut. As strange a thought as it was, at least for him, he didn't wish to think in his moment. He didn't want to consider the brevity of what he was doing, nor the potential repercussions. Instead he just wanted to _feel_. And so the sudden loss of Thomas' lips was enough to cause his eyes to blink open in confusion. Almost instinctively he swayed forward, only to be steadied by the hand that still cradled his chin. There was just a breadth of space between them now. It was enough for James to feel the tickle of Thomas' breath against his cheek, to make out the flecks of gray in those ocean-blue eyes.

"Say it again..." Thomas spoke softly, the request accompanied by the brush of his thumb along James' lower lip.

The corner of James' mouth twitched upwards in a genuine smile. Even when fleeting, it was something only Thomas and Miranda could elicit, and each time with seemingly greater ease. Now was certainly no exception. It warmed his features, perhaps even reaching his eyes as he lifting his chin to better match that searching gaze.

"I want this," James pressed, his tone firm. When he spoke next he did so with a wry smirk. "M'lord." The smile that bloomed across Thomas' face was enough to steal his very breath. Yet there wasn't  much time to enjoy it before those lips came crashing against his own once more. This kiss was far different from the few that came before it. There was an urgency that hadn't existed there before, a heat. And James found himself melting into it all the same.

It wasn't long before Thomas traveled lower to mouth along the sharp cut of his jaw. James didn't hesitate before tilting his head back to grant the man more access, a soft sigh falling from his lips as he did so. Thomas nosed against the nape of his neck, breath warm and fingers nimble as he worked down the edge of his cravat to expose the skin hidden underneath. The wet drag of that tongue intermingled with fervent kisses and nipping teeth. Each one sent tendrils of fire licking through his veins straight towards his groin. Even now James could feel the purpling marks that would surely darken his skin the following morning, crude evidence of their own torrid affair that would linger for several days thereafter. Then, all too suddenly, the desperate press of those lips disappeared.

The next time James opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Thomas sinking to his knees. Almost at once he took an involuntary half-step backward, only to stop short. It was not the touch of Thomas' hands that gave him pause, for they merely lingered there against his hips, but the gentle gaze that angled up at him now. Those limpid pools were more expansive than the oceans he had sailed and possessed the color of the morning sky. But more than that, there was a keen understanding that existed within those depths. The recognition of the shame and apprehension that still lingered, yet was met without a trace of judgement. Instead there was only kindness and empathy.

James managed to swallow down the lump in his throat before offering a feint nod. Only when Thomas received that silent assurance did he dare to continue, and even then those wandering touches possessed no sense of urgency. Thomas' hand trailed down his side, moving beneath the coat of his uniform to better appreciate his physique, before finally settling atop his waist. James' breath stuttered in his chest as Thomas slipped a thumb beneath the hem of his trousers, seeking the freckled skin hidden underneath. He rubbed slow circles against the sharp cut of his hip. Though the touch was fairy innocent in and of itself, the heat that darkened those auzure eyes was enough to make his knees go week.

Almost hesitantly James reached out to card his fingers through those honeyed locks. He went slowly, reveling in the softness of those short strands, and in how brilliantly they captured the sunlight. The tones varied from dirty blond to bright gold, perhaps even with a few traces of faded brown interspersed throughout. The hair along the base of his neck was so closely trimmed that it prickled against his fingertips, as did the light stubble along his jaw. Strangely enough, the keen realization that he was touching a man, touching _Thomas_ no less, was more than enough to send heat unfurling deep within his belly.

From where he knelt on the floor of his study, Thomas had the perfect vantage point to take notice of the effect he had on him. That slow smile warmed Thomas' features, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he allowed himself to act far more daring. Leaning forward, his lord nosed against the cut of James' hip before moving lower to mouth over the front of his trousers. James' breath hitched at the contact, his eyes briefly fluttering shut as his grip tightened in that short hair. He could feel himself harden beneath that open mouth. The press and tug of those fingers sent a shiver down his spine as his buckle was undone and the belt dropped to the floor.

James could feel the tension forming in his muscles even as that burning heat spread lower to his groin. The moment those fingers tugged his trousers down to his thighs, taking his small-clothes with them, he inhaled sharply. Not from the kiss of the cool London air against his exposed skin, but the drag of Thomas' palm as he took his length in his hand. So soft, silken and unblemished; that of a true lord. _And he was touching him._ Not only that, but here he was kneeling before him, strangely ascendant even while in such a docile position.

"Look at me, James."

James' eyes snapped open without hesitation. The air of command that tone possessed was enough to make his cock twitch in his hand. The way those bright eyes were angled up at him now... God, he was certain he would never tire of it. That beautiful azure had been reduced to a thin ring, encompassed instead by the heady black of his pupils. The lust burning within those depths, the unabated affection.... It was enough to reduce him to cinders. Combined with the way those slender fingers looked sliding along his member.. it made his knees grow weak. He could see the way his cock was rapidly filling, hardening beneath that expert touch. The fire currently burning a pit low in his stomach was only matched by the flush in his cheeks.

Somehow James managed to maintain their gaze even as Thomas quickened his pace. Those fingers curled around the base before tightening at the head, the pad of his thumb ghosting across the slit with each upward pull of his hand. He could feel his breath as it huffed from his chest, felt Thomas' hair from where he still clutched it between his fingers. It wasn't until then that he grew aware of the hand resting against the slope of his inner thigh. He massaged the muscle in time with each stroke. It wasn't until his eyes had fallen shut once more that he heard the timbre of Thomas' voice.

"James." Once again those green eyes opened at his behest. "Look at how beautiful you are," Thomas coaxed lowly, his tone thick with adoration. At his gentle urging James glanced downward, taking in the sight of his own cock, flushed and leaking beneath the glide of those fingers. "Look upon your pleasure with clarity, James," he pressed, "and know no shame." When Thomas' lips parted again not moments later it was not to offer insight or compliment, but to take James into his mouth.

The wet slide of Thomas' mouth was enough to punch the breath from James' lungs. His mouth opened soundlessly, his fingers tightening in Thomas' hair as he all but folded over him. The velvet heat of that mouth was enough to tear from him any lasting remnants of uncertainty and shame. Now there was nothing but the burning heat in his veins and the adoration that swelled his chest. Tendrils of fire licked through him as Thomas pleasured him from his place on his knees. That tongue laved along his cock with skillful movements, the man interchanging the drag of his tongue with gentle sucking around the head.

Thomas' blue eyes had long since fallen shut, the man resting back against his heels as he seemed to revel in the pleasure of the sheer act alone. He relaxed his throat, further opening his jaw so that he could take James even deeper with each bob of his head. James' breathing had been reduced to little more than panted gasps. His eyes cracked open, his own tongue reaching out as he took in the sight of those pink lips stretched around his cock. The way Thomas' mouth closed around him, that hand stroking whatever couldn't fit with each outward pull... It drove him near madness.

" _Thomas_." The name practically fell from James' lips. He wasn't certain if it came in the form of a plea or a reverent sigh; perhaps it was a bit of both. In any case, it was accompanied by the press of his hand against Thomas' head, a tug against his hair. He could feel himself reaching that precipice. That cord within him had drawn tight and was terribly close to breaking altogether.

Yet Thomas seemed to be only encouraged by the press of those fingers. He leaned forward, taking James' length deeper until the swollen head of his cock pressed against the back of that throat. James gasped out as Thomas swallowed down around him. The man hummed in encouragement, the delicious vibrations this elicited shooting up his cock before sinking into his very bones. All Thomas had to do was bob his head but once more, his fingers pressing hard into his thighs, before James was overtaken completely by the throws of pleasure.

James came down Thomas' throat in thick pulses, a throaty moan passing his lips as he folded over the man before him. Thomas only took him deeper, his nose pressing into the copper hairs of his groin as he drank from him. Gently he swallowed down around him, coaxing him through the orgasm until the over-sensitivity of it made him whimper. Only then did Thomas withdraw, the man coughing slightly as he fought to catch his breath. That bright smile spread across those delicate features as he reached up to wipe a stray dribble of come that had escaped down his chin.

James himself was panting, his chest heaving as he looked down upon Thomas with flushed cheeks and a warm gaze. He wasn't given much of a chance to speak, for before he could regain use over his useless tongue, Thomas had stood to capture his mouth with his own. Those lips melded against his perfectly, James opening to him without a trace of hesitation as Thomas licked into his mouth. It was soft and sweet, yet still heavy with pleasure and persisting lust alike. The taste of himself that lingered at the back of Thomas' tongue was enough to send tendrils of heat licking through his veins, sparked anew.

By the time their lips finally parted, James was certain that Thomas had stolen the very breath from his lungs. And his heart right along with it.


End file.
